


Unauthorized Action

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-13
Updated: 2003-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Doggett was first into Mulder's cell.maybe it was his idea.





	Unauthorized Action

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Unauthorized Action

## Unauthorized Action

### by Spangle

Title: Unauthorized Action  
Author: Spangle  
Category: MSR Angst M/S/D friendship  
Doggett POV  
Spoilers: Missing scene from 'The Truth' Rating : PG13 for foul language  
Disclaimer: The characters within aren't mine, yadda yadda yadda!  
Dedications: For Sallie and all on the  
'Believe the Truth List,' thanks for making me so welcome :)  
Summary: Doggett was first into Mulder's cell during the jail break...you don't think maybe it was _his_ idea do you?  
Feedback: Could ya? I'd be ever so grateful. Archive: Yes of course, just drop me a line. 

Waiting. Fuck I hate waiting. The atmosphere in this apartment is oppressive; there isn't a person here who doesn't know what's about to happen, yet waiting for the actual  
confirmation is killing all of us. 

I've had so much coffee this evening I'll be peeing brown, and the caffeine has me wired. Too wired for me normally, but I know I'm gonna be the one who has to actually _tell_ Scully the news, so I keep drinking. Anything to keep me from pacing a hole in the hardwood floor. 

Monica keeps shooting me these sympathetic glances, full of concern and something more. I don't want to name the 'something more' just yet; not when I'm about to break Agent Scully's already fragile heart. 

God, hasn't she been through enough? This past couple of years should have been enough to break anyone, yet she's survived. She's hung on tenuously at times, especially the months we believed Mulder was dead, but she hung on. At least she had a part of him, his son, to cling to. Now...fuck I hate waiting! 

The sudden sound of the phone ringing, breaking the stillness, the silence we've been sitting in, momentarily parallizes us all. I recover first. No way I'm letting Scully answer that phone, and I find myself in motion, each step across the floor filling me with this awful, cramping, feeling of doom. 

"Hello." 

"It's over Agent Doggett, verdict is dea..." 

Skinner's voice on the line breaks with emotion. Hard to believe, but I think my ex-marine boss is fighting back tears; he pauses a second and tries again. 

"Death. By lethal injection." 

"I'll tell her." It's all I can say before the line goes dead, but not before I hear a muffled sob from his end. 

"Who was it?" Scully's voice behind me asks, but I know she knows. 

"Skinner." 

"Agent Doggett?" 

I'm going to have to do this. I'm going to have to force myself to turn around and tell this brave woman, this woman I care deeply for, the last thing on earth that she wants to hear. 

When my eyes meet hers I see, amazingly, a tiny spark of hope remaining in her deep blue eyes. I stabs me right in the heart, and I try to keep my voice soft, try to get my mouth to form the words that will kill that light I see. 

"Death by lethal injection." I got it out, I'm not quite sure how, and I wait, and watch, and bear witness to something like the end of the world. 

Dana Scully sucks in a breath, then another; those beautiful eyes fill with tears and perfect lips begin to tremble. One hand comes up to cover her face, to shut out the words I've just told her. The other one follows. 

Her sobs are quiet at first, and then something inside her gives, something that has held strong through everything I've been by her side to see. Right in front of my eyes I see her hope die. She lets go of it, like a helium balloon set free. She breaks down completely, sobbing harder than I've ever seen anyone cry. 

I glance up at Monica, and see instantly she feels as helpless as I do, and I feel helpless. I can't stand to stay and intrude on her grief, I can't stand to leave her alone with it. The end result being I turn my back to her again, and cowardly allow Monica to go to her instead. 

I hear Monica muttering senseless words of comfort, and I'm struck by a thundering realization...this is IT. This is it for Scully; if she loses him now it WILL kill her, and I'll be damned, damned to hell if I just stand by and let it happen. 

All my life I've pretty much followed the rules, I'm in law enforcement for crying out loud, but now, with what I've seen, what I now know, I think the time has come to throw some rules away. 

Mulder's trial was a farce; a charade, and a painful one at that. It was patently illegal. How can a civilian be tried in a 'Military' tribunal? No due process, no lawyer, no jury of his peers; no fucking 'murder' victim for God's sake...and I'm supposed to let them execute him now? I'm suddenly tired of bending over and taking it. Like I told Mulder earlier in all of this, "let's shove it up THEIR asses!" 

I turn back around to face her, knowing I'm going to have no regrets. My career isn't important, following the rules isn't important...all that matters is doing what's _right_. 

I bend down next to Monica, and with one look at me she smiles and nods. Haven't quite figured out how she always seems to know what I'm thinking, but I confess I like it. Her nod tells me she's onboard, and I reach out for Scully's hand, tugging it from her face I speak firmly to get her attention. 

"Scully. Scully. Scully, listen to me please." 

On the third utterance of the name he calls her, her eyes, still streaming tear after tear down an already soaked face, meet mine. 

"We're going to get him out of there; now, tonight." 

She stares at me, and I'm about to repeat my vow to her, when suddenly the light of hope that had died re-lights in her eyes, and the fingers of the hand I'm holding grip mine tight. With my free hand I reach into my jacket pocket for my cell phone, speed dial 3 and wait impatiently for Skinner to answer his phone. 

"Skinner." 

He sounds weary. He'd better be up for this. 

"Sir, it's Agent Doggett...I need to speak to you about some 'unauthorized action'." 

**END**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Spangle


End file.
